


Happy Birthday, L!

by AnotherLostSoul



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds and cuffs oh my, Bottom L (Death Note), Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday L, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Teasing, Top Yagami Light, now there's smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: Just a short, fluffy, smutty fic to celebrate L's birthday 31st October ❤





	1. Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cocain3Champagn3Gasolin3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cocain3Champagn3Gasolin3).

> I've been a bit cruel and left out the smut. I'm sure you can imagine what happens though 😏 if people really want the smut I will write the smut though 😂
> 
> Edit: Now with added smut ❤

L sighed as he rolled over to check his phone. Midnight. October 31st. 

It was officially his birthday. 

He never used to celebrate it (other than having a huge cake from Watari, but really how was that different from any other day) and would continue to work his cases as if the day meant nothing to him. 

But that was before Light came into his life. Light insisted he did celebrate his birthday and over the years L had come to actually look forward to it. A lot had changed since they had first started dating. Light had admitted to him that he was Kira and L had made him burn the notebook. It was almost cliche. Kira had given up his dreams to rule the world for love but it was true… 

L laid back and closed his eyes as he thought about the events four years ago that had led to this once impossible situation of him, the world's greatest detective, sharing a bed with the serial killer Kira… 

_Kira and Ryuzaki, Light and L, were irrevocably linked from the start. When Kira regained his memories he knew the next step in his plan was to kill L and he couldn't do it. _

_Light had confessed everything, expecting to be cuffed and thrown in a cell. Instead, L had thanked him for the truth, kissed him, and then began plotting a cover up. _

_"I told you before, Light, there is no true justice in this world. I want you. You have agreed to give up the Death Note and Kira will die. But you don't have to" L had explained. Together they would use their genius to get Light off the hook and manipulate the Kira case to their own benefit. _

_It was an easy enough job to set Mikami up. L and Light bargained with Rem and the Shinigami had agreed to let them live provided Misa was cleared of all suspicion. Rem reclaimed her notebook and Misa was once again without her memories. Light broke up with her and after tears and tantrums, the idol had disappeared from their lives. _

_The Task Force had been none the wiser (but then how could they be?) To L and Light's deception but obviously Watari knew. The old man had simply accepted L's wishes and that had been that. His sense of justice was just as skewered as L's was and he knew L had killers and criminals in his employ. His desire to have Kira work for him was hardly out of the ordinary. _

_What was out of the ordinary was the deep bond that had developed between the two young men. Watari was pleasantly surprised that in his once nemesis L had found his soulmate._

_Once the Kira case had closed Light had returned with L to England to work with him. His family naively assumed they were simply close friends and that Light was now working with L after he had impressed the Detective with his intelligence and aptitude. _

_The young men had decided they were better off remaining ignorant… _

"L…"

L startled from his thoughts as he felt the weight of a warm body cuddle up behind him. He smiled as Light's arms wrapped around his waist. He would never give this up. Not for anything. Light might have been a killer but he was his now and L was far from innocent himself. Together, though, they were happy and that was all that mattered to them. 

"Morning, Light" L twisted and smiled as Light nuzzled into his neck. 

"Happy birthday, Baby" Light whispered against his skin. "How does it feel to be 30"

"Same as it felt being 29" L replied in a deadpan voice. "Anyway, 6 years isn't a long time. You'll be 30 before you know it too"

Light cracked open his eyes and smiled at his lover. Neither of them were fated to live past 25 in their old life of rivalry and games. Now though, they had years ahead of them and they planned on making the most of them. 

"You're the sexiest 30 year old I've ever seen"

L giggled. "How many 30 year olds have you seen, Light?"

Light thought about that. Matsuda was 35 and was a wet blanket so he didn't count. Actually, now that he thought about it, he didn't know any other 30 year olds save for L. "Fair point, but you _are_" Light conceded as he nibbled at L's neck. 

L sighed and tipped his head back, content to let his lover add even more love bites to the delicate column of his neck. Light knew it was his weak spot. 

"I love you"

L smiled and pulled Light closer until the younger man lay on top of him. "Love you too"

They enjoyed a few quiet moments of just laying together before L's alarm sounded. 

"Not today" Light declared as he reached for L's phone and switched it off. "It's your birthday and I have plans for you"

L was instantly intrigued. "What plans?" he shivered as he felt Light's hands slowly slide down his sides and grip his hips. 

"You know exactly what plans I have for you, L Lawliet" Light purred as he rubbed their groins together pointedly. "I want to give you a _happy birthday_" Light reached for the lube stashed under their pillow with a naughty smile that made L shudder with longing. 

L twined his arms around his lover's neck and pulled Light in for a deep kiss. As Light smothered him with kisses and rocked against him L decided that, yes, birthdays were definitely worth celebrating… 


	2. Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um... 
> 
> L and Light have hot, kinky man sex 😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go darlings, the promised smut! Enjoy ❤

L knew he was in for quite the ride when Light reached for the blindfold and cuffs they kept in the bedside drawer. He shivered at the sexy smirk Light gave him and lifted his wrists to be chained, breath hitching as he felt the cold metal kiss his skin. 

"There" Light smiled at the sight of L's arms stretched taut and chained to the bars of the headboard. "Look how hard you are, L! You are a depraved little thing, aren't you?"

L let out a soft keening noise and nodded his head. He loved these games they played. Usually their lovemaking was sweet and tender but sometimes they needed more from one another. L needed to submit and Light needed to dominate. In one another they had found their perfect match. 

"How hard do you want it?" Light asked as he dangled the blindfold teasingly before L's eyes. 

"How hard can you give it" L countered, eyes glittering as Light's lips pursed together in mild annoyance at his cheek. He did enjoy acting the brat because it always made Light extra dominant. 

"Let's find out, shall we?" Light leaned in for a quick kiss. "Remember your safeword?"

"Mmmhmm" L mumbled against Light's lips. "Hard to forget"

"True" Light admitted with another quick kiss. "Ready?"

"Yes" L breathed. The blindfold was slipped around his head and his breath hitched with excitement. He could feel goosebumps erupt all over his skin as Light tied the blindfold tightly. His body ached with anticipation. 

L's ears pricked as he heard the rustling of the sheets. He wasn't sure what Light was doing but he could feel that hot gaze burning into his skin. 

Seconds dragged on and L squirmed in impatience. He heard a soft chuckle before his left nipple was taken between soft lips and sucked hard. L couldn't stop the whine spilling from his lips as Light toyed with his other nipple, pulling and twisting the nub of flesh until it ached deliciously. 

L's squirming increased as he felt that hot tongue slide teasingly down his chest until it dipped into his navel. L bit his lip as Light suddenly pulled away and yanked his loose sleep pants down over his hips. The feeling of cool air gusting over his cock made L groan. Hopefully Light would get the message and focus his attentions lower, but knowing his lover, he might just ignore his arousal completely as he was an utter tease. 

"Liiight, please" L begged as he bucked his hips urgently. "Please"

"I haven't even started and you're begging. Do I need to gag you as well, Baby?"

L's cock twitched at the words and Light took that as a '**_yes_**!' 

"Alright then, since it's your birthday and I want to spoil you. It changes the rules a bit though, instead of your safe word I want you to nudge me with your left foot if it gets too much. Okay?"

L nodded his head, not trusting his voice to not croak embarrassingly. He was so hard it was almost painful but he knew by the smug lilt in Light's voice it was going to be a while before he received satisfaction. 

L opened his mouth for the gag and bit down on the smooth rubber. He adored feeling so helpless. Unable to speak, see or move, he was completely at Light's mercy. Judging by the sizeable erection drilling into his stomach, Light got off on it too. 

Being able to do nothing but hear and feel heightened L's sensitivity and he made a garbled noise around the gag as Light took his cock in hand and slowly (torturously slowly in L's opinion) began to stroke. 

"Mmm!"

Light paused in his strokes and sighed at the sight of his bound and blindfolded lover. It had been a few weeks since they'd last played like this and it was well over due. It was something they both needed. In these moments he felt more of a god than he ever did as Kira. L's body was his to command and control and L gave everything up to him so sweetly. Trust was paramount in this and even now Light made sure to pay attention to L's left foot. If he dug into his side the restraints would come off immediately. 

Light slicked up his fingers with lube and decided he'd go straight in (pun intended) and reduce L to a quivering mess. He lifted L's hips and slowly circled his entrance with a finger, warning L what he was about to do. 

Surprised but delighted, L moaned throatily to show his agreement and arched when he felt Light sink a finger inside him straight down to the third knuckle. 

"I wish you could see how hot you look right now. This tight hole clamping down around my finger is amazing, L" Light breathed as he began to slowly stretch L's body. When he felt the constricting tightness begin to relax he added another finger and began to slowly pump them in and out. The gurgles and soft moans coming from behind the gag were beautiful and Light was determined to wring more of them out of his lover. 

He pressed deeper and smiled as L stiffened and let out a muffled shout beneath him. He pressed against the spongy gland until he got his wish and L writhed beneath him, cock leaking as Light stimulated that little bundle of nerves inside him. 

Light was so caught up in the moment he almost missed the sharp jab into his side. He froze as he realised L had used his left foot and instantly stopped what he was doing. He pulled his fingers out of L and reached for the gag. 

"Light, I need to suck your cock" where the first words that left L's mouth and Light sighed in relief. He'd gotten worried for a second there. 

"Jesus, L" Light let out a shaky laugh and clambered higher on the bed so his cock was exactly where L wanted it. "I thought something was wrong"

"Something _was_ wrong. I wanted to suck your cock" L returned cheekily, "Please…?" He added in a breathy, submissive voice that he knew got to Light every single time. 

Begging was entirely not needed since Light was only too happy to indulge his partner's oral fixation. He shuffled forward and brushed the tip of his cock against L's lips. His blood pounded through his veins as he felt that perfect mouth open up to take him inside. 

"Oh, fuck, L!" Light shuddered hard as L immediately got down to business and twirled that clever tongue of his around the head of his cock. "I might _Ah_! Still have to spank you later for giving me a scare like that!" Light grunted as he rocked his hips, fucking L's mouth smoothily with measured thrusts. It was all too easy for L to make him come like this and he wanted to come inside him. 

"Mmmphhh" L 'answered' as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder. Light knew that meant '_Fine by me!'_

Light felt the tell-tail heat coil in the pit of his stomach that signaled he was close to coming and pulled himself out of that devastating mouth. 

"Aw" L pouted. "I was enjoying that!"

"I want to fuck you and fill your ass up with come" Light leaned forward to press a kiss to those swollen lips. "I know how much you like that"

"Mmm, yes please" L wriggled in his restraints, a small thrill shooting through him as they didn't budge an inch. "I'm ready, fuck me"

Light snorted. "You're ready when I say you are. Besides, I'm not done with you yet" 

L was about to demand to be fucked into the mattress (it was his birthday after all) but his words turned into a strangled moan as Light scooted down the bed with an elegant grace and wrapped his lips around his cock. 

"Fuck!" L yelped, senses reeling as Light drew him in and began to bob his head. L grit his teeth against the urge to come. Light's teasing of his prostate had already pushed him dangerously close to his limit but he suspected Light wanted him there. 

Light pulled off his cock with a wet pop and glanced up at him. L's face was flushed and his hair was fanned out against the pillow beautifully. "I'm not letting you come yet"

_'Of course your not, you sexy, sadistic bastard_' L thought as he whined his disappointment. His cock ached in the empty air as Light began to suck and nibble on his inner thighs. If felt nice but it wasn't what he wanted. Light would make him beg for that. 

Soft lips and tongue descended lower to lathe at his balls and perineum and L's entire vocabulary was reduced to a series of desperate moans and whimpers as Light lifted his hips, shoved a pillow under them and commenced to eat him out. 

"Light! Oh my god. Fuck" L spasmed as he felt that teasing tongue trace around his hole before jabbing inside. He felt his muscles turn to jelly and relaxed back against the mattress. Light hummed his approval and continued to work between L's legs until he was writhing in pure sensation. 

"Please, Light, I need to come. I really need to come!" L begged as he felt pre-come soak onto his stomach. "Please fuck me!"

A soft "No" was breathed against his hole and L whimpered. 

"Why not?" L wailed as he felt the bed shift and Light pull away from him. When he received no immediate response he craned his neck to try and hear where Light was. "Light…?"

He suddenly felt a pressure against his hole and then a wonderful slick slide inside him. He bit down on his lip and yelled as he felt the vibrator begin to buzz inside him. "You… you bas-arrrghh!"

"Do you like it, Baby? I had it made specially for you! Happy Birthday!"

L groaned as he realised just why the vibrator inside him felt so familiar and realistic. Of course the arrogant son of a bitch had had it molded after his dick. 

L yelped as Light moved the toy in and out of him. It felt incredible and with each press inside he felt a sizzle of pleasure spark up his spine. Light was denying him the rhythm and pace he needed to come and after five minutes of getting fucked by the toy L had had enough. 'Socks' was on the edge of his tongue. "Enough! Please, I need you now!"

"Pardon?" Light purred and pressed the toy right against L's prostate. L squeaked and spasmed, the need to orgasam painful at this point. 

"Please, please, please! It's starting to hurt and I really _need_ it!" L wasn't aware he was crying in pleasure and frustration but Light was. He smiled at the sight of the tears soaking into the blindfold and gently pulled the toy free. He'd gotten what he wanted. When he made L come now it was going to be spectacular. He'd pushed him to his absolute limit and Light knew once he began to cry he was ready. 

"Alright, Baby, you've done so well" Light praised and dropped sweet kisses to L's heaving chest. He moaned at the taste of clean sweat and rolled his tongue over a nipple. "I'll fuck you now"

"Thank god" L moaned as he felt Light's hand creep down to his ass. Two fingers pressed inside and made his toes curl with pleasure. Finally! 

Light, for all of his earlier teasing, was quick to prepare him now. He'd reached his limit as well and he had a packed day planned for L. After a little rest and some aftercare he'd run him a bath, pamper him and shower him with presents. Then he'd take him out for lunch and, depending on L's behavior, give him that spanking he'd promised earlier for an afternoon treat. 

Light withdrew his fingers and slicked up his cock. He hissed at the feeling and knew he wouldn't last long. L's reactions had been everything he'd dreamed of and they'd made him rock hard. 

"Blindfold off" L reminded. 

Light smiled and slipped the blindfold off. No matter how playful they got this part of their love making was always serious. They liked to look into one another's eyes and see their passion for one another reflected in fiery amber and sultry, smokey gray. 

Light loosened the cuffs just a little and positioned himself between L's legs. He hooked those gorgeous slim legs around his waist and lined himself up to penetrate. 

"Ready Babe?" Light whispered huskily, his hunger for his partner obvious. 

"God yes, fuck me" L answered breathlessly. Light pushed inside slowly, giving L the time he needed to adjust. 

L hissed at the slight ache and arched his back into it. That slow, steady slide inside him was one of his favourite parts. Light shuddered as he sank past the second ring of muscle and found himself enveloped by tight, pulsing warmth. It took everything he had not to just lose himself in a mindless rut. 

Being inside L was the best thing ever, as far as Light was concerned. Even better than the heady power of being Kira. L had given him a taste of a far more pleasurable power and now he was well and truly addicted to making the World's Greatest Detective squirm. 

"Mmm move" L sighed, tugging on his restraints for that little thrill again. "Fuck me hard"

Light didn't answer verbally. He hoisted L's legs higher and hooked them under his arms. If his Baby wanted it hard then that was what he was going to get. Light grit his teeth against searing pleasure as he pulled out and pushed back in. He set up a furious pace that had L sobbing his name and the headboard banging against the wall. 

"Fuck! Yes! Oh god, _there_!" 

Light grinned at his rather vocal lover and continued to hit that angle. L's voice was raspy with pleasure and Light decided to just go for it. He splayed one hand against the headboard and pounded hard. 

Their harsh breathing and the sound of flesh colliding filled the room as Light brought them closer and closer to release. 

"Gonna come soon" Light gasped through tightly clenched teeth. "Feels so fucking good, L. Squeeze around me more"

L clamped down around the erratically thrusting cock and was rewarded by a series of chocked gasps from his lover. The slap of Light's balls against his ass suddenly increased in pace and L knew Light was teetering on the brink. 

This was another game between them, one neither minded losing. L flexed his internal muscles and Light aimed directly for his sweet spot. In this game of who would make the other come first there were only winners. 

"L! L! Oh fuck! I'm coming!"

L grinned in triumph as he felt Light shudder and then sieze against him. Light pushed inside once more and L moaned at the feeling of that thick cock pulsing and shooting inside him. It was enough to send him over the edge as well and he came with a strangled sob, his untouched cock shooting his release all over his straining stomach. 

"Light!" 

Light was moving inside him again, to prolong his own orgasam and to enhance L's. L felt a wave of numb pleasure smash into him as he orgasamed internally. Lights flickered before his eyes and everything was suddenly so intense he forgot to breath. He could feel Light's come inside him and could hear Light's pants for breath but he couldn't do anything but shake through one of the best orgasams of his life. His legs spasmed and he let out another yell as the final pang of sweetness flared through him. 

Days, or perhaps years later, L opened his eyes to find Light peering down at him. 

"Damn, Babe, you blacked out" Light grinned toothily, "You okay?"

"Mmmhmm so good" L slurred happily. "Love you"

"And I love you" Light released L's hands from the cuffs and tenderly massaged his hands to encourage blood flow. "Did you come internally too?" He asked, his ego swelling as L nodded his head. 

Light fussed over L until he was satisfied he was comfortable. He washed them up and helped L have a drink (his hands were tingling from being restrained so long) before he pulled the duvet over them and snuggled against L's back. 

"Sleep now?" L yawned. 

Light glanced at the clock. It was only 9 am. Plenty of time for a post coital nap before they began their day. Besdies, it was L's birthday and what he wanted he would get. 

"Sleep now" Light nuzzled against L's neck and pressed a tender kiss against the damp skin. "Happy Birthday, Baby, Love you" 

His answer was a soft snore. 

Smiling, Light tucked even closer to L and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait to see how L would repay him on his birthday… 


End file.
